


A Game For Two

by charliesummer7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliesummer7/pseuds/charliesummer7
Summary: Dean has a new video game and is obsessed with playing it. After being ignored for two days, you decide to get his attention.





	A Game For Two

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece of fanfic! This was suppose to be some cute drabble about video games. I love the idea of Dean getting to be a normal guy and have a normal hobby, despite his abnormal life. However, my twisted mind spun this into something smutty.

“Haven’t you had enough of killing things?,” you yell at Dean as you march down the steps into the bunker. Dean is already out of sight and bustling into his room. 

“He can never get enough,” Sam chuckles as he follows behind you. He throws his duffel bag onto the floor, discarding it for later. After a long hunt, he doesn’t even want to think about doing laundry. “I’m going to hop into the shower.” 

You nod at him absently mindedly and head towards Dean’s room. His door is still wide open and you lean against its frame. Dean is already propped up on his bed with a controller in his hand while the PS4 starts up. “Your bedding is now filthy,” you inform him. 

His jacket has been thrown onto the chair in the corner, but he jeans are still caked in mud which is now coming off onto his comforter. He barely glances down and just grunts at you as Black Ops 4 loads on the screen. 

You roll you eyes and head towards the laundry room, deciding to take advantage of the empty machine. Apparently, Dean didn’t get enough of murder in real life and needed to kill in the virtual world as well. He had gotten so glued to the game ever since it came out that Sam had insisted he put a tv in his room and play it there. Sam had gotten sick of waking up at 3am to Dean cursing at the game, his words carrying throughout the bunker. 

Dumping the contents of your bag into the washing machine, without sorting, you sigh and wonder when the novelty of the game would wear off. You had even resorted to sleeping in a spare bedroom to get away from Dean’s obsession. Slamming the machine door closed, you begin to hatch a plan to reclaim your boyfriend. 

********************************************

Two days later and Dean’s barely left his room. You had eventually convinced him to take a break to shower and change his sheets. Besides that, he had only left on occasion for bathroom breaks and slices of old pizza. 

Sam had spent the last two days in the library, reading a dusty, old book on the origins of Acheri. He’d kept his eyes open for another case, but nothing serious had come up yet. 

You, on the other hand, had spent your time online shopping. And with the magic of Amazon Prime, your treasures had already arrived. 

Returning from the post office, you slunk into the spare bedroom you’d been occupying with your goodies. Grateful for all the different products offered online, you took out your knife and cut open the box laying on the bed. 

Giggling, you pull out the new, black lingerie to see what’s hidden beneath. Your eyes widen when you see your purchase. It’s bigger than you thought it would be. Leaving the package behind, you skip gleefully towards the bathroom to shower before you show Dean his gifts. 

********************************************

You take a deep breath outside Dean’s closed door. You’re jittery and nervous, but also incredibly excited to finally get Dean’s attention. Pulling your plush bathrobe tighter against your body, you finally turn the handle and enter his room. 

Dean doesn’t even look at you as you close the door behind you. His eyes are still glued to the screen and focused on the task at hand. You lean against the door and watch him sitting at the end of the bed, taking him all in. 

His scruff is a little longer than normal since he’s been neglecting himself. His sweat pants are mostly lose, but strain around his muscular thighs and his T-shirt clings to his chest. You smirk while his musky sent fills your nose. He has no idea what’s coming. 

“Oh, come on! That was a direct shot!,” Dean roars at the television. His brow furrows with focus and he sill does not acknowledge your presence. 

“How’s it going, baby? You getting creamed?,” you ask him with a sly smile on your face. You run your hand along the plush fabric of your robe, pulling on the cotton near you neck which exposes your throat. 

“I’m getting fucked by this douchewad,” he growls under his breath. His eyes never leave the screen. “I’m trying to complete my missions, but this asshole is making it fucking impossible.” 

“Well, that’s too bad,” you hum. You push against the door and step forwards to stand parallel to the tv stand. Your hands loosen the small knot that is keeping your robe closed just enough to ease the garment off your shoulders. The top of the robe falls open and exposes the black bralette you’re wearing. You can feel the scratchy lace pulling at your silky skin. 

Dean finally glances towards you and does a double take. His game is temporarily forgotten as he drinks you in, but then his gaze returns to his game, ensuring the survival of his character. “Where’d you get that? Is that new?”

“Yea, I just got it,” you purr at him. “I thought,” you continue as you finish untying the knot on your robe, “that instead of letting a stranger on the internet fuck you, you could let me fuck you.” 

Your robe falls to the floor and pools at your feet. His eyes flash at you and widen in shock. The PS4 controller thuds to the floor and his jaw joins it. You can hear his character die on the tv, but for the first time in weeks, Dean doesn’t care. Dean sputters, but doesn’t manage to put together a coherent sentence. 

Standing with your arms behind your back, you puff out your chest. The strap-on between your legs juts out proudly. It’s eight inches long and unbelievably thick. The neon purple colour calls even more attention to it. 

“Do you like?” You ask innocently, but with an evil smirk on your face. He is staring hard at the space between your legs and his tongue unconsciously rubs over his lower lip. 

“Where did you get that?,” he exhales. 

“Oh, the internet is a marvelous place, my friend,” you giggle as you step towards him. You grab the remote sitting on the bed and flick off the tv. Now you are standing directly in front of him as you toss the remote onto the chair in the corner. “You wanna touch?”

Dean’s jade eyes peer into yours and you can see that they’re already clouded with lust. His eyes return to the purple, phallic member standing before him. Once again, he is unable to find words as he gently runs his hand along your length. You enjoy witnessing how mesmerized he is. 

His fist clenches tighter as he strokes the fake cock and you let out a shallow moan. Dean peers at you in surprise. “Is it inside you?,” he questions. 

You nod your head at him. “It’s double-sided,” you reply. 

Suddenly, a big grin flashes across his face as he pushes the cock into you hard. You let out a loud groan and feel your knees wobble. 

His game forgotten, Dean leaps to his feet and pulls you into his arms. His mouth attacks yours and his tongue searches for you. You respond and run your tongue back into him. Fingers frantically scale along your back while Dean’s other hand cups your face. Your arms are around his waist and you give the top of his ass a quick squeeze through his sweat pants. 

“Dean,” you moan into his mouth, “It’s been to long. I need to feel you.”

With that, he breaks your kiss and pulls his T-shirt over his head. He discards it on the floor and returns his mouth to yours. His kiss is firm and rough. It feels like you have woken a sleeping beast. 

The lace from your bra scraps over his exposed chest. Annoyed with the barrier, Dean grapples with the clasp on the back and rips it off you. You’re so glad you paid $50 for something you wore for ten minutes… 

“Fuck, baby,” Dean mutters, his breath hot against your cheek, “You’re are so fucking beautiful.” He runs his hands over the swell of your breasts. You suck in a quick breath as you feel your nipples harden at his touch. He gives them each a quick pinch as he stares into your face, grinning when you flinch. 

Your arms wrap around his neck and you pull him in for another kiss. He moans softly against your lips. Gradually, you trail your mouth down his neck and pepper his chest with kisses. His head lolls back as he breathes deeply. 

Sinking to your knees, you feel your rubber cock smack against your thigh. Your fingers wrap around the waste of Dean’s pants and you pull them down to his ankles along with his boxers. He lifts each foot to step out of them. 

His very, real cock stands inches from your face. It is rock hard and gleaming with pre cum. The angry, purple head looks like it’s begging for release. 

You grasp the base and run your tongue along the tip of his penis, savoring his salty taste. “Shit, sweetheart,” Dean growls, “That feels so fucking good.”

Chuckling, you slip his entire member into you mouth until you can feel it hit the back of your throat. Dean groans as his hands fly to the back of your head and run through your hair. 

Your tongue twirls around him before you suck in your cheeks and bob up and down. His grip on your hair tightens as he pushes into you deeply. You let out a low hum and hear him curse in pleasure again. 

“Baby girl, you’re going to need to slow down,” Dean gasps after a minute of intense sucking. You pull your mouth off him, saliva and pre cum drilling from your chin, and wrap your hands tighter around his length. 

Stroking him gently, you stare up into his mossy eyes. He is flushed with lust and staring back hungrily. “Wanna play with my cock instead?,” you tease at him. 

Dean simply nods his head and pulls you to your feet. He slips in another kiss which is more soft and tender. His hand wraps around your fake member and he shifts it, so it’s lightly rubbing inside of you. A small whimper crosses your lips. “I want you to fuck me, baby girl.” 

You let out a laugh, kiss him deeply and push him back onto the bed. Placing your hands on your hips, you stand over him with your cock standing out proudly. “Get on your knees, baby boy,” you command, replying with his corresponding nickname. 

He immediately flips over and places himself on his hands and knees with his ass high in the air. You pause and admire his shapely hindquarters. Dean’s dick is pendent between his legs and is almost grazing the comforter beneath him. When this is over you’re going to have to take that thing for a ride, you think to yourself. 

Briskly, you reach into the nightstand drawer for a bottle of lube. You squeeze some into your hands as you kneel onto the bed behind Dean. 

“You ready for this, baby?,” you ask before you even touch him. 

“Give it to me, sweetheart,” Dean encourages. You grin as you smear your fingers over his tight hole. 

You and Dean have fooled around with anal before. You’d been on the receiving end many times before he finally admitted that he wanted to try it. Starting with fingers, you both eventually worked him up to your favourite pink vibrator. The idea of using a strap-on had come up in post-coital conversations; however, neither of you had done this before. 

Gently, you slipped your index finger in through the tight ring of muscles. You withdrew slowly before easing into him again. 

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight for me,” you coo at him. 

“Ugh, that feels so good. I want more of you. I need you so badly.”

“I gotta get you ready, baby. I don’t want to hurt ya’. I gotta make sure you’re ready to take my big cock,” you mewl at him while sinking a second finger into his hole. 

“Oh fuck, Y/N,” Dean growls, “That feels so fucking good.”

You chuckle at his enthusiasm as your other hand runs softly along the back of his thighs. He jumps slightly at the unexpected touch. “It’s ok, baby. I got you,” you soothe at him. 

Reaching between his legs, you grasp his rigid cock and give it a quick squeeze. Dean groans noisily and pushes back on your fingers. 

“Yea, you like that?”

Dean just nods his head and whimpers. You increase your finger fucking and coordinate it with pumping his cock. Eventually, you slip a third finger into him and begin scissoring him. Dean bucks and hisses slightly. “Fucking hell.”

“You still like that, baby?,” you pause briefly waiting for a response. 

“Fuck yea, sweetheart,” Dean grins while glancing back at you. His eyes assure you of his fervor. “I need you to fuck me.”

Smirking, you give his cock a couple of more pumps before you remove your fingers from his ass. You grabs the lube and squirt it your hand, rubbing it all over your cock. A slight moan crosses your lips as your can feel the other half of the cock slide inside you. 

Your hand rests on his ass as you pull his cheeks open. Gripping your neon cock, your run the head against his hole. Dean tries to push against you and impale himself. 

“You gotta be patient, baby boy. Don’t worry. I’ll give you what you need,” you assure him. 

With that, you slide the head of your cock into his tight hole. A deep guttural groan escapes Dean. You adjust your knees on the bed slightly before pushing into him again. 

You can see his hole expanding to take you all in. His skin is clenching the rubber cock and is only reluctantly making way. “God you’re so fucking tight,” you pant. 

Once you’ve sunk completely into him you let out a little cry. You can feel your half of the toy pushing into you firmly now and it’s making your pussy clench. 

Dean picks up on this and snickers, “You feeling this too, baby girl?” 

“Oh yea, baby. It feels so fucking good.”

With that, you pull out and ram into him hard. He lets out a yelp, but you don’t give him a chance to catch his breath and you keep a steady pace. Your own pleasure begins to build which fuels your movements. 

Dean lets out a string of incoherent curses while you heave above him. Your hands clutch his ass and mould his firm cheeks between your fingers. You enjoy feeling his plump rear and you love knowing that his ass is all yours. You smack his ass and the sound echos throughout the room. Dean cries out and you can see a small, red handprint forming already. 

“Ugh, fuck. Fuck I feel so full,” Dean spits out, “So fucking good.”

Reducing your speed, you lean over him so your breasts are grazing against his back. You let out a shiver at the stimulation on your nipples. “Mmm, I think I can make it feel even better,” you whisper into his ear. 

One of your hands leaves his ass and wraps around his waist. Your fingers wrap around his cock and slowly begin to pump him in time with your thrusts. You can feel him twitch in your palm, reacting to your heat. 

“Holy shit. Please don’t stop,” Dean begs. 

A wicked smirk forms on your face and you thrust into him harder while tightening around his cock. Your other hand grasps his shoulder in order for you to gain some leverage. 

Passionately, Dean shoves his ass into you which pushes the rubber dick solidly into your pussy. Your responding yelp only encourages his movements. 

“That feel good for you, baby? You like having a cock inside your pussy while you plunge a cock in me?,” Dean goads and you simply thrust forcefully in response. 

Draped over his back, you can feel your climax encroaching. Your pussy is full and your clit rubs against Dean with every thrust. Your nipples are being tickled by the skin on his back. Dean is also getting closer as the toy in his ass and the grip around his own cock pushes him to the edge.

You shift your legs so you’re no longer on your knees. Placing the weight of your chest into Dean’s back, your feet stand flat on the bed and your hips arch higher into Dean. He holds the majority of his weight and your weight in his arms. 

Dean bellows at the new angle. You cock shifts to press into his prostate while also moving to hit your G-spot. You thrust rapidly into him now as your hand becomes a vice around his cock. 

“Shit, Y/N! Fuck, I’m gonna..,” Dean’s cries as his ass clenches around your cock and his seed spills into your hand. It spurts up and also covers his stomach and the bedding. 

“Deeeaaan!,” you cry out simultaneously as your pussy strangles the purple cock. You can feel your juices drip out of you and down your legs. Your vision blurs and your whole body starts to tingle. 

For a second, you and Dean stay in position and pant with exertion. However, Dean’s arms promptly give out and you both crash onto the bed. All of your weight is on him as you’re spread over his back. Dean groans as the rubber cock is lodged firmly in his ass. 

Neither of you bother to move and you both try to catch your breath. Eventually, Dean glances back over his shoulder at you. His face is smooshed into the pillow. “You made me kill my guy,” he accuses. 

You giggle and swat his ass before carefully pulling out of him. He exhales from the relief in pressure. Unbuckling the strap-on from your pelvis, you pull your half out of your pussy and flippantly drop it to the floor with all the other discarded items. You’re too tired to care right now. 

Dean grabs a cloth from the nightstand and cleans himself off before throwing it to you, so you can clean off your hand. He then pulls back the blanket and you crawl in next to him. He pulls you into his arms and you nuzzle into his neck. “You’re incredible,” he whispers sweetly in your ear. 

“Yea? I just wanted to get your attention,” you giggle.

“Well, you fucking got it.” 

You jump slightly as you hear a heavy pounding on the door. 

“Can you two keep it down?,” Sam yells through the door, “I’d rather hear Dean yell at the PS4 than listen to you two carry on.” 

Looking each other in the eye, you and Dean burst into laughter before settling into sleep.


End file.
